MikuoxPiko school
by suki and shadow
Summary: "Do what?" Mikuo teases me, his fingers brush against my neck making me tremble "Fuck me." - now taken over by Shadow ;D


"Let's do something crazy." I smirk, glancing round at my bored group of friends, before taking another sip of my cider. Sweating from the heat of my clothing, I slipped off my sweat bands, apart from my awesome naruto one. Several pairs of eyes bore into mine, begging me to tell them what my idea was. Grinning, I sink further into my beanbag, the smell of lavinder eminating from it, an air of power sits on my shoulder. Casually, I study my crimson nails, waiting for somebody else to break the silence.

"Like what?" Rook, my closest friend inquires, tilting his head, "We've already trashed the dormitaries." he smiles, red eyes gleaming with rememberance. Glancing round my room, I smile contently too. Still trying to work out how we did it, I stare at my bed, which was stuck to the ceiling, wondering if I wanted to sleep tonight. Caffine still in my system, I estimate that I still have a few more hours in me before I pass out.

"Let's set fire to something. We still haven't used that all that toilet paper Luki brought with him." I flash a smile around as an idea comes to me, I swear if I used my awesome brain power in a constructive way I would be a genius, "Let's cover the academy in one long chain of toilet paper and set fire to it." I jump up gracefully, looking around challengingly, hands in my hoodie pockets "Who's in?" my head starts to pound uncomfortably, but I just about manage to keep my balance.

"Sorry, can't. I'll get expelled." Shigure Nao shakes his head regretfully, sapphire hair flying "Besides we have that history test tommorow." his sunset eyes close as he sighs in fustration, a few of my more cowardly friends start to nod slowly, smiling appologetically.

"Fine." I smile understandingly, "But you'll all have to pay for the drinks." I smirk at their faces before waving them off, before I down the last of my drink and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. Leaning over, I grab one of the toilet rolls before dashing out of the door and sliding out of the nearest open window "Come on, people. Let's fuck this place up." I shout through the roll, laughing, after unhooking my skinny jeans from where they've been caught on the windowsil. Taking a big breath, the cold air starts to burn my lungs as I throw the toilet paper over the room of the dorm then I start running to the other side to repeat the action. By the time I'd done the paper was immedietly thrown back along with a few others - my friend had finally caught up with me. Laughing hysterically, I kick the paper back over before heading another one like a football. Bottles of vodka get toss around, somebody sprays paint on the walls, and I think a fight's going on - that or they are making love. After a few minuites the roof was covered and everybody was searching for a lighter. "Ah, come on guys. You smoke, right? Where's your lighter?" I ask, pushing my hood down and exposing my snow white hair,

"Confiscated by Mikuo." Tsukishiro Hakupo explains, pulling out his pockets, before pushing his raven bangs out of his flame-like eyes.

"Oh my god, I hate that killjoy." I pout, stroking my chin, trying to come up with something else fun we could do. Kicking a stray pebble, I inhale the smell of damp leaves and feel the air string my nose.

"Erm, Piko?" Tsuine Owato and Kaiga Shin, both ginger hipsters, point behind me but I ignore them.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill him." I grumble, working myself into a passion about my rival (and secret boyfriend).

"Piko!" Catapu Lt warns me, sky blue eyes swimming with worry. A deliberatly loud cough comes from behind me.

"Piko, what are you doing?" I turn round and smile at Mikuo, cursing when I hear everybody make a run for it

"I don't suppose you know about the room being damp then? We're using the paper to soak it up." I smile unconvinsingly, using the first excuse I can think of. Tsubane stands behind Mikuo and tilts his head at me disaprovingly while Soune Taya, shifts her monacle to have a better look at me. Hakaine Maiko, a scary chibi demon, glares at me from behind Mikuo's shoulder.

"What were you really doing?" she demands, her raspy voice sending shivers down my spine, her face lost in her pink locks.

"Drying up the roof." I put my hands on my heart in fake innocence giving the group a crooked grin.

"Piko, why can't you just be good for one day?" Mikuo facepalms, sighing dramatically

"The only thing I'm good at is being bad." I say with a small flirtatous wink, wondering if I could make a run for it.

"I guess I'm going to have to put you in the detention bedroom." Mikuo massages his temples

"Ah, come on. I didn't do that much. Oh, wait, actually, my bed's on my ceiling so I can't sleep in my room anymore..." all four of them look at me quizically, I grin brilliantly. Mikuo closes his hand around my arm and leads me away from the small group into his dorm, forcfully he pushes me onto his bed. Before I can even yell, I'm on Mikuo's lap and his hand is slapping my ass. Squeezing my eyes shut, I can't help but notice how erotic and damn sexy this is, having my boyfriend dominating over me, each time his palm comes down jolts of painful erotic pleasure twist in my stomach and groin. Blushing and swearing bitterly, my fingers digging into the devet beneath me I wait until Mikuo is satified.

"Ow." I mewl softly, wincing at the pain in my rear "Was that really nessicary?"

"I've run out of detention slips. Besides your ass is so damn hot." he mutters, his hand playing with my waistband.

"Of course it is; it's mine." I smirk over my shoulder at him. Tightly, his hands cup my ass, thumbs running down the crack. Biting my knuckles, I try to hold in a moan.

"Nope, it's my ass." Mikuo grins "Anyway, how'd you even manage to get your bed stuck to the ceiling."

"To be honest with you, I'm still working that one out. How's your day been, though?" sitting up, I cuddle into his chest, his arms wrap themselves around me protectivly.

"Well, it was going fine, only a few fights and one toilet broke down, but then of course you decide to try and commit arson. That's going to be a shitload of paper." he sighs again and I feel a little guilty, which luckily passes quicky.

"It would have been epic if you hadn't stopped it. You're such a buzzkill." resting my head on his shoulder, I start to pout.

"You could have burnt down the dorms."

"The downside to that is..?"

"It would come out of your money."

"Fair point, I guess." Shrugging, I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"How is somebody so troublesome and sassy can be so unbearably cute?" caressing my hair, he kisses my forehead.

"Cute? That doesn't hurt my musculinity at all." swatting his hand away, I wrinkle my nose at him.

"What masculinity?" chuckling, he rubs his cold nose against my wrinkled one.

"That reminds me. There's a rumour going round that the 'head' boy has been getting head from Rin." Peering up at him through my silver lashes, I pout again

"Why? Has it been worrying you?" flashing me a crooked smile, he pokes my side teasingly.

"A little."

"If it helps; you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Not to mention the sexiest, nicest, wisest, smartest, humblest, fastest, hottest-" I tick each one off my fingers until Mikuo's finger hushes my mouth.

"All those things, well, apart from smartest." taking his finger away from my mouth he flicks my forehead.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"You managed to stick your bed to the ceiling." chuckling, he pokes my side again

"Well, if you look at it the other way, I managed to break phyics which is pretty clever." Grinning, I poke him back, "Anyway, I've got to get going-"

"But that's against the rules."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" I laugh a little before licking the shell of his ear "Or maybe you could persuade me to stay?"

"I'd quite like to know where you're meant to be going," I can't help but let out a small cry as his hand creeps up my tops "but I suppose that can wait."

"I-I was m-meant to be-ah!" I can't think straight (no pun intended) as his finger tugs gently at my nipple, pinching. Starting to get hard, I feel waves of heat and pleasure wash over me, drowning me painfully.

"Yes?" he asks sadistically as I struggle to form a coherant sentence. Abandoning any pride I have left, I grab his silky, blue locks and press my lips against his, begging him to hurry up. Tongue sliding into my mouth he alternates between sucking on my tongue, exploring my mouth and kissing. Mixing between erotic, dominating and loving, his kiss makes my toes curl and my moans come out hard and fast. Damn it, why is he so perfect!? One hand cuping my face, he pushes me into the bed his body pressing into mine. Breathing hard, I end the kiss to bring his fingers to my mouth. Nibbling, sucking and licking, I watch as his face starts to go red and he moans. He has some sort of kink or fetish about hands which I love to exploit.

"Piko." he moans before using his thumb to open my mouth and kiss me again. Feeling unbearably hot, I need something more than this, I need to feel Mikuo inside me. I need him to thrust into me as hard as he can until I scream. Touching, biting, grinding; I have to feel him pressed against me as he fucks me senseless.

"Master," I whisper, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the word "p-please hurry up and d-do it!"

"Do what?" Mikuo teases me, his fingers brush against my neck making me tremble

"Fuck me."

"Ah geeze." letting out a sigh he collaspes onto my chest. What have I done wrong? "Shhh, don't worry you haven't done anything."

"How did you-?"

"I could hear your heart speed up. Besides, I can read you like a book." he laughs for a few seconds "You are just too sexy. One second, I'm going to get the lube." I almost don't let him go. Yearning for his touch, I need him as much as I need air.

"What's that." I eye the object in his hand with faint disbeif

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"For you maybe." I grumble but let him start recording us with his camera. Drinking in the sight of me, Mikuo takes off his shirt. Damn, he has got nice abs. Perfectly sculptured, firm and smooth, I have to touch them. Mewling slightly, I reach out for him, needing to feel him against me "Master." Silently he hands me the lube, I send him a puzzled look.

"Stretch yourself for me." he whispers from behind the camera. Face heating up, I tug down my jeans watching Mikuo film me.

"M-master." I stit up and reach out for him again, needing him.

"Not yet." but he takes a inventary step towards me. Mewling again, I slide off my boxers, begging him with my eyes to come hold me. "Come on, you know what to do." Pouting slightly, I squirt the cold liquid into my palm, trembling with excitment. "Keep going." Moans tumbling from my lips, I slide the first finger in.

"Mikuo, please." Heat engulfs me, twisting in my stomach. Sighing, Mikuo wraps his arms around me. This unbearable heat. Sweat soaks my top and jacket as my breath comes in mouths and pants, yet Mikuo feels smooth and cool, each time his skin presses or brushes past mine I can't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Such an erotic expression." Mikuo puts the camera down to give me a quick kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I pull him closer, trying to conve all the emotions in my heart. Without warning, I feel fingers probe at my enterance, the extra lube slipping downwards, "Deeper." Mikuo nuzzles againt my cheek, his finger slipping inside me. "A-ah! Ngh!"

"What do you want, Babe?"

"I-I want you inside me."

"I am already inside you, see?" Mikuo's fingers brushed against my prostate, heat flushed from the spot.

"You c-cock! I want your big, hard cock to thrust inside me!" pushing back against the fingers, I moan as the heat twists insides my stomach. Mikuo grits his teeth as his face flushes, pulling back he recordes where his fingers are. "Stop filming and hurry up!" Smiling, Mikuo puts down the camera, pushes my legs into my stomach and slaps my ass again. Gasping as his hand comes down hard and fast, my ass starts to sting erotaclly, the sound of my yells fills the room. My eyes start to water but I don't care, this feeling is just amazing.

"Are you ready?" Mikuo spreads my legs and positions the tips of his dick against me, again recording us with the camera. Instead of replying I lean over and bury and fingers in his hair, our noses brushes. Then, he slides in with one long thrust. We both cry out before he pushes me back into the bed attacking my mouth, slamming into my prostate. Reluctantly he pulls back and starts to film my face and where we're conected. Where he's inside me, filling me up.

"H-harder! M-Mikuo!" I cry into his neck, pulling him into me. Pouding into my prostate, Mikuo's hand strokes my face with his thumb sliding over my lips, the other one holding the camera.

"Don't hold it in. Scream my name."

"M-Mikuo! D-deeper!"


End file.
